rain_world_gamefandomcom-20200213-history
Rain
The ever-prevalent threat in Rain World, the Rain is what keeps the player on their feet and on the move. Designed as a way to force progression through the game, the Rain is not only what gives this game it´s name, it is also deeply intertwined with the story. The Rain is created by the Iterators at the end of every cycle as a discharge from their facilities. It is then soaked up by the Iterators and is used during next cycle, which the slugcat can move around freely. At the end of this cycle the discharge happens again, and the player must retreat to a shelter before they are killed by it. Variations Certain Areas of the Game have different events similar to rain or no rain at all. Below is a list compiled of all the different forms of precipitation found in rain world Torrential Downpour Present in most areas of the game in rooms that have sky access. Rain will begin pouring through open areas in the ceiling of a room, generally harmless at first but after a few seconds will exponentially decrease climbing and jumping speeds as well as knocking the player off of horizontal poles until movement is impossible and anything caught within it is crushed into the ground and killed. Flash Flooding Present in most areas of the game in closed rooms. Water will appear at the very bottom of the room (usually below where the player can travel) and slowly rise up as the rain continues. This effect will continue until the entire room is flooded and anything caught within drowns. The player can still swim while this effect is active, but it is unlikely slugcat´s lung capacity will last long enough unless shelter is very close. Drought Only present in Five Pebbles (As Five Pebbles makes the rain), Subterranean´s subregion The Depths (Because of it´s namesake depth from the surface), and the upper reaches of The Wall (because of it´s position above the clouds, along with the Communications Array in Sky Islands, but there are no shelters so escape from the rain is pointless). The Cycle Timer will still be present, only the Rain will be absent when it hits zero. Emerald Lightning Only present in The Exterior´s two subregions The Leg and The Underhang. Green flashes will appear randomly across the screen, doing nothing to the player aside from disorienting them but after a few seconds will begin to make sparking noises. Eventually these flashes will kill the player upon contact and send them flying if they´re nearby. Generally considered the most dangerous form of rain because of it´s erraticism, mobility restriction, disorientation factor, and ability to instakill the player. Earthquaking Always accompanied by any combination of Flash Flooding, Emerald Lightning, Torrential Downpour, or Drought, Earthquaking is generally incapable of killing the player, mainly hindering their movement. Usually appearing before any of it´s accompanying effects occur, this effect causes the environment to rattle about violently, making timed jumps harder and occasionally knocking the player off of platforms and poles.